


Pulse

by WonHaxicated



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mention of blood, medical AU, severe injuries, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonHaxicated/pseuds/WonHaxicated
Summary: "The sight of her makes my heart beat faster and my blood rush, perhaps I feel something for her. Nevermind. It's probably the feeling of hate I have towards her "
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. To cut and patch up

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ MENTION OF BLOOD AND INJURIES
> 
> Med terms:  
> -GS- general surgery  
> -CS- cardiothoracic surgery  
> -EM- emergency medicine  
> -Anesthesiology- medical specialty concerned with the total perioperative care of patients before, during and after surgery. It encompasses anesthesia, intensive care medicine, critical emergency medicine, and pain medicine.(wikipedia)  
> -Rectus femoralis- a muscle in the thigh  
> -Vitals- measurements of the body's most basic functions  
> -thoracic hemorrhage- accumulation of blood within the pleural cavity  
> -Spleen- organ in the lymphatic system, located in the left side under the rib cage above the abdomen.  
> -hemoperitoneum- presence of blood in the peritoneal cavity.  
> -Laparatomy/Laparoscopy- a surgical procedure in which an incision is made in the abdomen, can be used to both treat and diagnose hemoperitoneum.  
> -Splenectomy- surgery to remove the entire spleen
> 
> ALL ERRORS ARE MINE.

“You sure are being needy.” She smirked at the crook of the other woman’s neck hands busy discarding the unnecessary layers of clothing. The air smells of antiseptic with various air freshener products in attempt to eliminate the strong odor of the hospital. She pushed her back, prompting for the other woman to seat on top of the table.

“I won’t be able to see you for a few days because dad is bringing me to the conference at Jeju.” The woman wrapped her arms around the other’s neck, pulling her closer, gasping at the trail of kisses traveling down from the back of her ear to her collar bone.

“So, what you’re saying is that Miss Kwon Eunbi will miss me?” She pulled back with a mischievous smile and continued to slightly pinch the soft skin of shorter woman’s bare back, lips mere centimeters away from each other.

“Why don’t you just shut up and kiss me, Lee Siyeon.” Eunbi demanded and crashed their lips together. Siyeon toppled over an expensive vase, shattering it in the process as well as stepping on the poor plant. She muttered a small sorry before spreading Eunbi’s legs and situating herself in the middle. “Don’t worry about it. Just fuck me already.”

It was messy, wet and rushed with hands travelling all over their bodies, with every sucking, biting, licking of the delicate sensitive skin makes the shorter girl shudder, emitting breathy moans and groans from pure pleasure.

“Eunbi, my dear let’s go and grab dinner before going ho-” The women jerked away from each other as if the touch of their skin burned them.

“D-dad.”

“President Kwon.”

\--

Siyeon groaned at the loud knocking on her door. “It’s open!!” she managed to yell before burying her head under her pillow, wanting to catch more sleep if possible. The door opened with a loud creak.

“I have the graveyard shift tonight so I’ll be going now. There’s some food at the fridge If you want.” The voice left as soon as it came.

Siyeon threw the pillow to the side and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I told you to stop taking those shifts, Gahyeon. You know how chaotic it can be at the ER at this time of the night.”

“Exactly. I want to gain more experience and learn.” She watched her sister by the door pack up and wear her padded coat.

She finally separated herself from the bed after what felt like eternity and leaned by the door frame “You’re already a fellow.”

“More reason to gain experiences and learn.” Gahyeon slipped on her shoes and huffed and looked at her older sister who just shook her head in disbelief.

“You’re stubborn.”

“And you stink. I can smell you from here.” The little rascal smirked before running out of the place, a slipper hitting the now closed door.

“YAH!!!!”

She fished her phone out of her pocket and opened scrolled through the series of missed calls and a single voice message. With a sigh, Siyeon pressed the banner and listened intently.

Eunbi’s light and cheery voice flows through her phone speakers.

“Hey, Singie.” She started awkwardly and Siyeon can already imagine that the other girl must be rubbing the back of her neck.

“I just want to say that I’m really sorry for what happened.” Eunbi’s voice wavered a little “I tried to beg dad to not to kick you out because honestly speaking, you’re one of the best surgeons in the field and that the hospital needs you. Your hands does wonders.” The shorter woman chuckled and Siyeon couldn’t help but to grin at the innuendo “Kidding aside, at least I persuaded him to do not report you to the board so, you’re license is safe and he doesn’t know that Gahyeon works for the hospital.” A pause. The surgeon had to check the screen if the voice message is already over but Eunbi started to speak again. “If you need anything, anything at all. Do not hesitate to approach me. I’m really glad that I met you and that you became part of my life, Lee Siyeon.” There’s a lot of hesitation and regrets hidden in the layers of Eunbi’s voice and Siyeon is glad that the other woman decided not to address the reasons behind it because they were not supposed to catch feelings.

The message ended with a beep.

“I need a shower.”

\--

It’s already past midnight when Siyeon stepped out of the bathroom and now clad with comfortable clothes she decided to give her system nutrition.

And by nutrition, she meant ramen.

By the time she finished fer food, the front door is in the verge of falling down by the strong pounding.

“Is Lee Siyeon here?” A man called out. She slowly opened the door, just enough for her to poke her head a bit.

“What do you want?” she eyed the men clad in black suits then recognition flashed her mind. “What are you doing here? My family’s debt already fully paid. I have no business with you people.” She then slowly closed the door but a man a head taller than her stopped her in doing so.

“We need your help, Boss is injured.”

Siyeon arched her eyebrow in response “Yeah? Then bring him to the hospital.” And proceeded to close the door.

“We’ll pay you.” She stopped as if contemplating whether to take the offer. “Come in. But this have to remain between us. You don’t want the police and I want to keep my license”

The men came in, assisting their injured leader with his right leg drenched in blood. “Lie him down the couch.” She ordered after draping the soft cushions.

“Well, you gotta bear with me. I don’t have enough medical supplies here.” Siyeon took a pair of scissors from the pen holder in her desk scattered with papers and picked up her medical bag from the floor.

“Can you give us some space? You’re blocking my way, Bob.” She slightly shoved the man that’s a head taller than her, she glared at him when he didn’t budge an inch.

“My name’s not Bob.” He argued.

“Do I look like I care?” she arched her eyebrow, challenging. “Move.” With a click of his tongue, he stepped aside, giving the surgeon enough space to work on and to be honest, Siyeon is loving this new found authority over the local gang members.

The surgeon wore a mask and took out a bottle of antiseptic from the bag and poured it over her hands before wearing a set of sterile gloves. She cut through the fabric of her patient’s pants using the office scissors, revealing a gunshot wound in his rectus femoris. There’s not much bleeding thanks to the first aid done by his underlings, the tourniquet made properly and tight.

“Welp, great that there’s no exit wound nor the bullet went in too deep.” She one again picked up the bottle of antiseptic before pouring over the wound, causing the mob boss who’s lying in her couch to hiss in pain. “Awww such a baby.” She cooed and pulled out an ampule of local anesthesia and injected it near the wound.

“Oi, Bob.” She eyed the previous man “Wash your hands with the antiseptic, wear some mask and gloves then assist me.”

“W-what?” the man, Bob, questioned in confusion.

“You heard me.” without warning she cut through the wound with a scalpel, thank goodness the area is numb or else, imagine the gruesome shriek her patient would make in the middle of the night. “I won’t let you touch my tools with that dirty hands of yours.” Siyeon started to pull the muscle with a DeBakey forceps, opening the wound and giving her more access to assess and inspect the wound. Moments later he arrived by the surgeon’s side, hands covered with sterile gloves. “Hold this. Do not let go unless I tell you.” she motioned at the forceps for the man to hold. “Pull slightly- Okay, good. Pass me that bulb syringe with fluid inside.”

Siyeon then flushed the wound, now with a clear view of the foreign body material. Using her forceps, she then carefully and slowly removed the bullet not bigger than 10mm.

“You can let go now.” The man immediately let go and ran towards the sink, gagging. “Damn, y’all are babies and you call yourselves a notorious crime group.” With a laugh, she shook her head in disbelief as she placed the bullet at the kidney basin.

Since there’s not much damage and the wound is just superficial she proceeded to close the cut with precise and fast stitches. Siyeon poured the antiseptic once again over the now sutured cut and covered It with bandages.

“All clear!” She slapped the bandaged area making her patient groan.

“Fuck you.” The mob boss stated in pure agony.

“No, thank you. I’m very much gay.” She chuckled while removing her bloodied gloves. “So, can we talk about the payment now?”

The next day Siyeon woke up to a black Honda CB1000R sitting in her driveway.

\--

“You really haven’t told me why you got fired.” Gahyeon states as she munches on a chicken drumstick.

“Do I have to?”

“Of course. I’m your sister and it better be good because I left the hospital for you.”

Siyeon chokes on a chicken wing, her sister then handed her a glass of water. “You what?” she manage to croak in between her coughs.

“I resigned. You know I only work there because you’re there and now that you’re not, I have no reason to do so.” She eyed her sister who’s calmly eating another drumstick.

“Are you crazy? What happened to, and I quote “getting more experiences and learning” end of quote.” Siyeon opened a bottle of soju. She really needs a drink right now for this will be a long night.

“Doesn’t matter. I can always apply in other hospitals. Now, tell me. How’d you get yourself fired?”

The questioned woman downed a shot of the liquor, feeling as the alcohol burn her throat. “President Kwon walked on me and Eunbi in her office.”

“What?” Gahyeon’s face was rather comical, if this is another normal occasion, Siyeon will snap a photo and laugh at it for the rest of the night.

She sighed “You heard what I said.” She then drank another shot.

“That could’ve cost you your license, idiot.” For someone who really doesn’t want her license revoked, Siyeon does a lot of things that can cause her her profession. “How are you guys though? You didn’t broke up because of it?”

“We’re not dating.”

“Huh? So, you’re saying that you guys have been sleeping around for almost a year? But you’re not dating?” The younger woman stopped eating, her full attention focused on the other girl in front of her. “Wait, is she the reason why we managed to pay dad’s debt? And the motorcycle outside?”

“Bingo!” Well at least she doesn’t have to explain now how she got the expensive vehicle.

“What the fuck? Are you sleeping with her for money?” Gahyeon threw a chicken bone towards her sister’s direction in pure frustration.

“No. She did it in her own resolve. I just accepted it because clearly we need the money.” Siyeon sighed and took another shot of alcohol.

“You’re a jerk.” the younger doctor grimaced in disbelief and disappointment.

“I know.” Siyeon threw the bone back towards her sister, chuckling.

Gahyeon just shook her head in her sister’s childish antics “By the way, Dr. Kwon gave me a letter of recommendation.” She took out the two letter with the hospital’s seal.

“Eunbi did? I bet she stole hospital’s stamp for this.” Siyeon laughed at the taught because she knows that it’s most likely to happen.

“I went online to look for hospital openings. I saw one, they’re specially looking for general surgery and emergency medicine doctors so I thought it’s perfect for us.” Siyeon raised her brow prompting her to continue, sensing that there’s something else.“But it’s in Changwon, in Masan specifically. It’ll take us at least four hours to travel.”

She hummed, contemplating. “We can move there.”

“I knew you will say that so, I already sent our applications. They accepted us already but we gotta pass an interview set for next week and we can move out by then too.”

\--

Siyeon killed the engine of the motorcycle and hopped off, placing the helmet on the handlebar, she then pulled her coat closer to her body as the temperature keeps on dropping for the last days and stepped in a small local pub, the heat immediately seeped through her coat, warming her freezing body.

They just moved in a small apartment few blocks away from Soshi Medical Hospital. Their dreaded interview in the following day.

The surgeon then walked towards the counter where a staff welcomed her with a warm smile. “One stir-fried spicy chicken, two orders of dumplings and rice to go, please.” She fished out her wallet to pay when she felt a tap in her shoulders.

She looked back saw a woman, inches shorter than her, brown wavy hair frames her beautiful face. The woman clearly reeks of alcohol, she grinned before cupping Siyeon’s face with her small hands and pulling her in a messy kiss. The surgeon’s body stiffened in the contact, dropping her wallet in the process with her eyes wide open as her mind short-circuited.

The drunk woman finally pulled away, a grin still plastered in her face before falling onto Siyeon’s arms and throwing up on the surgeon’s coat in the process.

“OH MY GOD KIM BORA!!!!”

Siyeon hastily wrapped her arm in the woman’s waist to steady her. “Goodness, I’m so sorry.” The dazed surgeon looked to her up to see a purple-haired woman. “I’ll take care of her.”

With her mind still hazy, Siyeon just let the taller stranger to take the drunk woman in her arms. “Err… Will she be okay?”

“Don’t worry. I’m a doctor.” The purpled-haired stranger smiled at her reassuringly. “I’ll pay for the dry cleaning of your coat and your food. It’s the least I can do for causing you trouble.”

“Please, there’s no need for that.” Siyeon took down the offer politely. As much as she want that so she can save money, she just can’t let a stranger pay for her food.

“Then at least, let me pay for your food.” Knowing that she’s playing a losing game, she shyly nodded her head. The taller woman grinning widely. “Great! Ahjumma, please put it on my tab.” she winked at the surgeon before turning on her heel, assisting the drunk woman back to their table.

Siyeon immediately washed her clothes as soon as she got home then after dinner she arranged her papers. The next morning, Gahyeon’s arms wrapped around her as they zipped through the highway headed to their new workplace.

“Are you sure this is the place?” The older girl removed her helmet, eyeing the suspicious looking building. The hospital is small, not even occupying one third of the previous hospital that they used to work at. “This looks like straight from a horror film.” Siyeon observed as the cement eroded away, washing the colors with most of the paint clipping off, most parts of the wall is covered in some sort of climbing plant, dried leaves covers the entirety of the roof as well as the floor and the hospital sign is missing a letter. “What If its some type of a scam?”

“Oh you’re so dramatic.” Gahyeon made her way towards the entrance with confident steps. The older woman couldn’t help but to just follow along.

She’s not going to let her sister go inside alone.

Stepping inside was like stepping into another dimension. Everything shouts ancient and antic, huge wooden pillars, an old chandelier covered with spider webs. The only thing that indicates the place is a hospital are the huge Soshi Medical Hospital sign and the beeping and whirring of the machines.

“May I help you?” A blonde woman seemingly near her age popped her head above the counter from what seems like the information center.

“Yes, we’re here for an interview.” Her sister then strode her way to the woman, showing their envelops with their resumes and papers inside.

“Ah, yes. Please follow me.” The blonde motioned the siblings towards the stairs. “I’m Jung Yerin, by the way. Head of the administration.” She offered her hand which the siblings gladly reciprocated.

They finally arrived at the last room of the eerie hallway at the third floor. With soft knocks Yerin slowly opened the door. “They’re here.” She casually announced before prompting for them to enter.

Siyeon politely bowed at the blonde before stepping inside the room.

They were greeted by a petite woman seemingly in her early forties. “Please take a seat.” At the two situated themselves at the leather couch, the woman followed along and sat opposite them. “I’m Kim Taeyeon, President of Soshi medical hospital. And since you guys are technically hired there’s no need for interviews and shit. Let’s skip all the boring stuff, shall we?” President Kim flashed her perfect set of white teeth.

After a review of their duties and responsibilities, demands and benefits the contracts were signed signed without even questions being asked about the personal background of the two.

“You guys have a very impressive resumes, graduated in top of your classes, topped the boards, worked from a well known hospital in Seoul and even have a recommendation letter from IZ Medical Center. There’s nothing that I could ask for.” She says.

The newly hired doctors roamed around the hospital meeting someone unexpected in the process.

“You!” Siyeon whipped her head in the direction of the voice. The same purple-haired woman stands before hew, clad in scrubs underneath her long white coat. “What are you doing here? Are you sick?” Eyeing Siyeon from head to toe.

“No. I, we work here now.” She replied awkwardly with her sister watching the whole exchange in confusion. “I’m the new GS and my sister is a EM first year fellow.”

“A new GS? Sweet! Our last GS resigned a few days ago and the other one is on leave because of personal matters ago and we only have one EM here.” She smiled widely obviously excited at the new addition to the medical team. “I’m Kim Minji, Anesthesiologist.” they shook hands and pleasantries.

Dr. Kim kindly offered them a quick tour around, explaining how things work and whatnot. Siyeon excused herself when they arrived at the ER, wanting to see the operating rooms as soon as possible. The surgeon navigated the way herself, turning on wrong hallways here and there.

She run her hand through the white walls, humming as she steps closer towards the metal doors. There are only two operating rooms which is okay as long as she can perform surgery. The surgeon stopped by in front of a slightly ajar door. Siyeon peeked in and saw a figure lying on the operating table which is a big no-no.

She entered with determination to scold the person about sleeping on ORs is wrong in many levels. “Is she dead? What if it’s a ghost?” the more closely she gets, the more convinced that it was not a ghost but a sleeping woman in her scrubs.

She lets out a soft snore. Cute she thought to herself, her determination to scold her off dying down at the sight of the woman sleeping so peacefully.

The woman stirred, revealing her face. Siyeon didn’t bother to look at her features, eyes focused on the bread crumb by the woman’s lower lip. Unknowingly she reached out and wiped the crumb away, waking the woman as she do so.

The woman’s eye fluttered open. Brown orbs stared directly at her, her thumb still on the woman’s lower lip. Siyeon’s brain froze for a moment the next thing she knew the other woman slapped her across her face. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!” she yelled, arms around herself in protection as she glared daggers towards Siyeon.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I WAS REMOVING A BREAD CRUMB IN YOUR STUPID FACE!” She retorted, agitated. She has never been slapped so hard before, okay maybe once when she broke up with her ex but that’s another thing.

“DAMN RIGHT YOU WERE. FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD BE A SERIAL KILLER!!! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!” the woman barked, creating more distance and pointing an accusing finger towards the surgeon.

Even before Siyeon could give the other woman a pice of herself Dr. Kim appeared by the door, Gahyeon by her side.

“Oh I see that you guys already met.” A mischievous smile playing on her lips as she looked at the women back and forth. “Kim Bora say hi to Dr. Lee Siyeon, our new GS.”

“GS?!!” Kim Bora asked in pure disbelief and horror. “This woman is the new GS? What a fucking joke!!!” She spat.

“Kim Bora? So you just don’t kiss people randomly, throw up and pass out on them but also slaps people out of nowhere? Damn, you’re wild.” Siyeon laughed mockingly, shaking her head.

“W-what are you talking about?” bewildered, the shorter woman glanced at her purpled-hair for confirmation and help but all Kim Minji did is widen her smile. Feigning innocence.

Kim Bora returned her attention back to the surgeon. Eyebrows furrowed, she opened her mouth but not a single sound was made. Siyeon smirked at the sight.

Their little staring battle was cut short when Kim Bora’s phone started ringing. She scampered through the table and retrieved the device. “Hello?” not even ten second has passed, she looked back once again to her friend. With just one look, they started to make their way out of the room. Heavy steps pounding against the white floor of the hallway.

Concerned, the siblings followed along. Arriving at the Emergency room.

“What happened?” Kim Bora rushes to one of the beds, a girl clad in a school uniform lying unconsious.

“A hit and run victim. The left lung sounds is deminishing and the thoracic hemorrhage is about 1,000cc. Suspected spleen trauma.” The emergency specialist supplies.

“Vitals?” the shorter woman placed the diapragm of her stethoscope at the patient’s pleural cavity, auscultating.

“Its stable for now.”

“I’ll insert a chest tube. Dr. Kim please prepare the OR instantly, It’s hemoperitoneum. The spleen could also be ruptured.”

“On it.” The anesthesiologist says before briefing the nurses for the pre-op preparation.

“So, about who’s gonna do the spleen.” The EM doctor prodded Kim Bora.

“Hey, aren’t you a GS?” the shorter woman asked Siyeon with a sigh. The other doctor looked passed her collegue to look at who’s she’s talking to.

“I am.” Siyeon answered without hesitation. She’s proud of her specialty and she have every right to be proud of.

“Great. Assist me on laparoscopy of the hemoperitoneum then I’ll assist you on the spleen.” The shorter woman ran her fingers through her hair.

“You’ll perform laparacospy?” The general surgeon probed. Adamant at the shorter woman’s competency.

“I’m a cardiothorcic surgeon you jerk.”

\--

“I’m counting on you Dr. Lee.” Dr. Kim greeted as soon as she stepped inside the OR as if she knew all along that Siyeon would partake the surgery.

“Likewise.” Now clad with the appropriate PPEs she stepped towards the patient to join the CS already waiting. “I’m Dr. Lee Siyeon, a General surgeon. I’m looking forward in working with all of you.” She met the crew’s eyes.

Kim Bora rolled her eyes, so much for profesionalism but she can’t help the urge to. “Can we start?” she asked the anesthesiologist who nodded.

“We’re good to go.” And that’s all she needed to hear.

“Scalpel.” The blade was placed on the cardiothoracic surgeon’s hand, she cut trough the tissue deep enough for the the laparascope to be inserted in the cavity.

Two more incisions were made on the cavity for the trocar. “Forceps.” Siyeon supplies the equipment, eyes trained on the performing doctor’s working hands.

She got to admit, Kim Bora knows exactly what she’s doing.

“Stop dozing off. Suction.” The cardiothoracic surgeon directed to the other surgeon with eyes focosed on the monitor.

“As if.” Siyeon scoffed as she placed the demanded tool. After all the blood was drained and the shorter woman closed the source of bleeding.

The anesthesiologist glanced at the performing surgeon “Vitals are good and there’s no bleeding.”

“All right. I’ll finish up then Dr. Lee will proceeded with the Splenectomy.” Kim Bora continued to finish the procedure, pulling out the trocars and closing the incisions with clean and precise sutures.

“Switch.” She glanced up at the taller surgeon who just nodded in response and they switched places.

“Let’s move on to the splenectomy. Scalpel.” Dr. Kim assisted. Siyeon cut trough the muscle on left side of the abdomen just below the rib cage which was then held aside by retractors.

Blood immediately pooled through the incision, Kim Bora then directly placed the suction’s mouth through the open incision, clearing the bleeding in the area. Making it easier for the taller surgeon to locate the spleen.

The two surgeon worked a perfect team work with Kim Bora perfectly assisting, the procedure went on smoothly. The anesthesiologist watching closely, amused.

Clamps were placed through organ’s artery and vein, disconnecting it form the pancreas and the body’s blood supply before completely removing it. When there was no bleeding present and everything is perfect she began to close the surgical opening at the abdomen with fast and precises suturing skills.

The whole operation concluded without a hitch and the crew was beyond impressed with the new general surgeon’s skills.

\--

“You did great.” Siyeon stopped midway of pulling her scrub shirt over her head at the sudden intrusion.

“So you don’t just kiss people, puke, pass out, slap them out of nowhere but also peep on them? Wow, what a pervert.” She mocked.

“Listen, I’m trying to make a conversation here.” Kim Bora retorted, this is escalating quickly. She just want to build a friendly relationship with her new colleague as Minji forced her to do so.

“And I’m in the middle of changing so fuck off or do you want to enjoy the show?” The surgeon arched an eyebrow.

The other woman scoffed “I just want to say that you’re a good surgeon aside of your nasty attitude and I’m just trying to compliment you for the job well done and yo-” Kim Bora took in a sharp breath as Siyeon fully faced her, shirt off, clad only on a black sports bra, showcasing her toned body. Unknowingly her eyes traveling over the toned muscles and defined abs.

_Trapezius_

_Subclavius_

_Deltoid_

_Biceps brachii_

_Triceps brachii_

_Rectus abdominis_

_Transvese abdominis_

Kim Bora swears Lee Siyeon’s figure is better than any anatomical muscular illustration and models she ever saw on her expensive medical books.

A smirk plays on the surgeon’s lips. “Like what you see?”

“Of course.” Her eyes widen in realization “Not! Of course not! You wish!” she turned around, back facing Siyeon. her cheeks warm as the heat spread down to her neck.

The surgeon just hummed in response. “You can look now.” A hint of teasing in her voice.

“Whatever. I’m out of here.” The shorter woman grumbled, dragging her feet out of the changing room “And you’re a jerk!” Kim Bora’s head popped by the door, tongue out in attempt to annoy the taller woman.

Siyeon watched Kim Bora’s retreating figure with an amused chuckle.

TBC.


	2. Fluctuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Mention of blood/injuries
> 
> Med terms:
> 
> A&E- accident and emergency  
> NS- neurosurgery / neurological surgery - medical specialty concerned with the nervous system.  
> Radiology- a branch of medical practice that uses medical imaging to diagnose and treat diseases.  
> Internal medicine- medical specialty dealing with internal diseases.  
> Obgyne- obstetrics-gynecology – branch of medicine and surgery concerned with childbirth and care in women’s health.  
> OS- orthopedic surgery – branch of surgery concerned with musculoskeletal system  
> Appendicitis- inflammation of the appendix.  
> External Oblique Aponuerosis- the part of the muscle that runs down the abdomen, starting at the bottom of the ribs to the pubis.  
> Code blue- emergency situation where the patient is in cardiopulmunary arrest.  
> comminuted fracture- break of bone into several fragments.  
> PEA – pulse-less electrical activity – no pulse present but heart shows electrical activity  
> ROSC – return of spontaneous circulation – return of circulation / pulse
> 
> All errors are mine. I hate proofreading so if you see any errors pretend you do not see.

Siyeon grumbled under her breath as she will her feet to walk towards her new workplace, annoyed at her sister who left too early for work, too excited to start her new shift at the A&E department and there’s even an hour left to spare before their shift starts.

As soon as she opened the door, purple hair greeted her and the next thing she knew she’s inside the on-call room surrounded by several people clad in white coat.

“Good morning, Dr. Lee.” Dr. Kim Minji greeted, the anesthesiologist pulled her by her side and patted the small of Siyeon’s back. And now that she’s properly facing the other physicians, Siyeon can’t help but feel a little anxious. Pinching the back of her hand, something she does every time she feels uneasy or distressed.

Dr. Kim whispered to her ear and encouraged her to introduce herself, she cleared her throat awkwardly “Hi. I’m Lee Siyeon, GS. Please take care of me.” She then bowed politely. The others clapped their hands in a welcoming manner.

“No need to be so stiff, Dr. Lee. I’m Bae Irene, NS.” Siyeon glanced at the direction of the voice, and wow if she isn’t beautiful. The general surgeon swears Dr. Bae must be one of the prettiest person she ever saw. And she’s extremely small and she works with brains, just how cute and sexy is that “Nice to meet you.”

Siyeon flashed a charming smile as she offered her hand to the smaller woman “Please, the pleasure’s all mine.” Her smile widened when Irene shook her hand with a shy smile.

Gagging noise filled the room and Siyeon immediately gave a sharp glance towards the sound only to meet Kim Bora’s eyes glinting with mischief. “Dr. Kim.” Siyeon greeted flatly.

“Dr. Lee.” Kim Bora’s face void of any emotion.

They stood there just staring at each other, as the time passes, the others seems to be bothered by the rising tension between the two.

Like hot knife cutting a slab of butter, Minji cut off the thickened atmosphere and the ongoing staring contest by letting out a forced cough “R-right, the two of you are already acquainted.” Dr. Kim clapped her hands to gather the attention of everyone in the room “Dr. Lee Yubin and Dr. Han Dong is at the ER so you’ll meet them later.”

“’SUP! I’m Chu Sojung, Radiology.” She then slapped Siyeon’s offered hand and handed her a lollipop instead. “No need for formalities! if you need more sweets just approach me” She grinned warmly, pocketed her hands to rattle the sweets and candies on her coat pockets making the general surgeon to smile awkwardly in acknowledgement.

“I’m Kang Seulgi, Ob-gyne and this is Kim Sojung, Internal medicine but since we have two Sojungs here, you can call her Sowon. Looking forward to work with you.”

“Like wise.” She took the offered hand of the bear looking woman and the other woman who must the be the tallest person Siyeon ever met in her entire life.

“Hello!” the general surgeon faced the silver head who has too much energy early in the morning. The woman offered her hand for Siyeon to take and as she took the offered hand, Siyeon shivered at the cold sensation only to pull her hand away with a surprised shriek as she held a skeletal hand instead. The others laughing at her reaction one of them is Kim Bora and Siyeon sent an icy glare towards her direction.

She frowned at the younger woman in front of her who sheepishly smiled. “My bad, It’s kind of a tradition that we pull on the newcomers.”

“Well change traditions then.” Siyeon grunted, face still contorted in pure distaste.

“Now, now, we mean no harm.” The silver-haired woman chided lightly “I’m Kim Yoohyeon, Orthopedic surgeon.” Kim Yoohyeon grinned wildly, Siyeon feared her face will split into two. “And this is my friend, Rachel.” She waved the skeletal hand attached to its arm “I mean Rachel’s limb, If you want to meet her personally I can show you to my office. She likes meeting new people.”

“Ugh, hard pass. I’ll just go to my office and settle my things. Thank you and nice meeting you all.” For the last time she bowed politely to everyone and exited the place not before sending a look of disdain towards Kim Bora.

“Aw does she not want to meet Rachel?” Yoohyeon asked to no one in particular.

“No, Yooh. Some people are just rude.” Kim Bora patted the younger woman’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Ey, you don’t know that! You two just started with the wrong foot. I’m sure you two will be the bestest of friends.” The purple-haired doctor beamed.

“As if.”

\--

To say Bora was pissed is an understatement, she’s beyond annoyed.

Lee Siyeon is such a pain in the ass.

The taller woman makes sure to let her know how much she despises her presence. Like bumping to her on purpose on the hallway too big even for the two of them and say “Oops, my bad. Didn’t see you there, shortcake.” With a smug smile and Bora had to will herself not to smack her pretty face.

Bora cursed under her breath as she leaned towards the counter, aggressively flipping through the patients’ charts at the ICU nurses’ station.

“Excuse me, Doctor.” Bora halted checking the pages of the charts and looked up to meet a middle aged couple, the man few steps behind with his head down and arm around his abdomen. The woman’s fingers busy fidgeting with each other, awkwardly.

Bora flashed a polite smile, hoping the stress and exhaustion accumulated from a crazy shift won’t be too noticeable. “Yes?” she placed the charts down on the counter, fully facing the couple.

“We’re Jung Jieun’s, the hit and run victim’s parents.” The woman began “How’s my daughter?”

“Ah…your daughter’s on a stable condition now, the operation went well without any complications. Though she still hasn’t woken up yet but she’ll be up in a few hours. Don’t worry.” She reassured the parent.

“About that…You see, we’re not from a well off family..” Bora sighed internally, knowing fully where this conversation will lead. She had her fair share of this specific confrontations, don’t get her wrong, she fully understand the situation but sometimes the family members takes an aggressive turn and everything becomes messy, which happens more often to her liking “I understand that the operation was necessary in order for my Jieun to live but my family does not have the money to pay for the hospital bills.”

“THAT’S WHY I’M SAYING YOU SHOULD’VE LET HER DIE!” the conversing women flinched at the sudden booming voice of the man with his other hand resting on his waist. He then pointed a finger at the cardiothoracic surgeon, fuming. Bora’s eyes widen in utter disbelief, she couldn’t believe what she just heard directly from a patient’s parent.

“Excuse me sir, are you saying that we should’ve let _your_ daughter die?” Lee Siyeon stepped in between the enraged older man and the flabbergasted surgeon, as if shielding the shorter woman from the callous man. The younger surgeon seemingly popped up from nowhere.

The man glared at the surgeons, hand balled up in a fist “EXACTLY WHAT I’M SAYING! IF YOU JUST LEFT HER TO DIE THEN WE WON’T HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS STUPID MEDICAL BILLS!” He threw the current billing statement at the doctors’ direction. Bora watched helplessly as the papers hit the taller woman harshly.

“Honey what are you saying?” she pulled the sleeve of her husband’s coat “I apologize, he doesn’t mean what he’s talking about. We’re just stressed and overwhelmed about the whole thing so he’s not thinking straight.” She grasped her husband’s arm, pulling him away but to no avail he didn’t budge off.

By this time the nurses already alerted the administration of the brewing commotion. “SHUT UP!” he yelled back before pushing the woman away from him. “I told you to just sell her off when she’s still a kid, you know I never wanted a daughter and now that bitch is causing me more trouble because she’s not being careful!” he spat venomously, running his hand through his messy curly hair. “WHY DID YOU EVEN GIVE THEM THE CONSENT TO OPERATE WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST!” he raised his hand, about to land a hit on his terrified spouse but the general surgeon’s hand was faster.

She caught his hand, with a glare towards the older man, she swatted his hand away. Siyeon watched as he slightly stumbled on his feet, face pale and covered in sweat, shallow breathing and the constant gripping of the right side of his abdomen did not get unnoticed by the surgeon.

“YOU STUPID BITCH-” before he could even lay a finger on her, Siyeon took the opportunity to slightly jab with her finger on the right side of his stomach and almost immediately, he shrieked as he fell on his knees, hands quickly caressing his side as he screamed. Breathing more shallowly than before as his face became void of any color.

“Bring him to the ER.” Siyeon ordered to the nurses. Bora and his wife stood in horror as everything happened so fast.

“Honey!” the older woman kneeled beside her husband, clasping their hands together. “Are you okay? Honey!”

\--

“What happened?” Dr. Lee Yubin asked the two surgeons hastily, motioning for the nurses to transfer the patient to the bed.

“He suddenly collapsed in pain, his wife said he has been complaining about a sharp stabbing pain at the right lower side of his abdomen and it went on for days.” Siyeon supplied.

“Vitals?” the EM specialist now directed to the nurse.

“Temp is 38.4 degrees, PR: 70, BP:147/72, RR: 18 and saturation is 94 percent.”

“Extract him for complete blood chem and ABGA.” The doctor orders “Sir, I’m just going to palpate your abdomen.” She then started palpating, the patient started hissing when the physician started to touch the complained area. “I need FAST here!”

Siyeon, Kim Bora and Dr. Lee Yubin watched the monitor in all seriousness as the doctor glides the probe in the inflamed area. “As I thought, it’s acute appendicitis. He needs surgery as soon as possible, look how inflamed it is, its about to burst anytime.”

“Alright. I’ll call Minji to prepare for the surgery and talk to her wife.” Kim Bora says before fishing her phone from her coat pocket. “Aren’t you going to prepare for the surgery?” all attention was on Siyeon who’s just standing behind the two doctors quietly.

“I’m not going to operate.” Siyeon said coolly. Unbothered by the whole situation, her defiance caught the two women off guard, even Gahyeon who’s attending on another patient shot her a look.

“What did you just say?” Kim Bora snapped back, not expecting the unprofessionalism from the taller woman. Yes, she thought that Lee Siyeon is cocky and acts like a total jerk but her skills makes up for her shitty attitude.

“You heard what I said, I’m not going to operate on that jerk.” Siyeon crossed her arms, staring hard on the shorter woman.

Kim Bora’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, she dragged Siyeon out of the emergency room. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  


“He doesn’t deserve to live. Few moments ago he wanted her daughter dead just to not pay the bills and now he doesn’t care about money as long as he lives. Trash like him does not deserve treatment.” Siyeon snapped. Face stoic but her eyes cold and dark.

Kim Bora hid her hands on her coat pockets, hands forming a tight fist “I understand your frustration but you do not have the right to decide whether he deserves to live of not. Remember you took an oath to keep your patients first priority.”

Siyeon frustratingly ran her fingers through her long raven locks “No, you don’t.” she tilted her head, staring down on the older woman “And don’t bring the code of ethics, that shit doesn’t apply to that scumbag, Fathers- men like him does not deserve another chance!” 

“Why are you being so unprofessional! I can’t believe a skilled surgeon like you picks her patients and being too biased.” The younger woman’s eyebrow twitched “Can you please be a surgeon that you are and remember your duties and responsibilities. Dr. Lee Siyeon, there’s a fucking patient on the bed that can die from complications if you don’t do your fucking job!” Kim Bora now can’t help but to raise her voice, the frustration and impatience getting the better off of her. This is escalating too quickly to the way she doesn’t want to.

Siyeon clenched and gritted her teeth, ready to rebut but decided against it, with a heavy sigh turned on her heels not without giving Kim Bora a hard stare.

“H-hey, where are you going?” unknowingly Bora reached out to pull Siyeon’s hand, stopping the younger surgeon on her tracks.

“Where else? To operate, since you said please and technically begged.” And there it is, the Siyeon Bora knew, with a smug smile she made her way back to the emergency room.

“I did not beg!” Bora doesn’t know how Siyeon could just drop whatever’s going on but she knows for sure that there’s something deeper behind the younger woman’s weird behavior.

Brushing it aside, she followed her back. There are more important matters to attend to.

“Hey, okay, so I already talked to his wife and she gave the green light to operate and the police called and they said that the culprit turned himself in and he’s willing to pay for Jung Jieun’s medical expenses.” Dr. Lee Yubin said as soon as they entered the room. “And Dr. Kim said that the OR’s ready, they’re just prepping Mr. Jung.”

Siyeon curtly nodded before walking away to prepare for the surgery. The two watched her retreating body. “What happened? She’s suddenly willing to do the surgery.” The EM specialist wonders loudly.

“Who knows.”

_“Just so you know, I’m just keeping you alive for you to suffer your whole life, realize what kind of a piece of trash you are to call yourself a father and repent.”_ She took in a deep breath, shaking her head slowly “Let’s begin.”

She cut through the tissue deep to the external oblique aponeurosis. Which was then held aside by the retractors.

The procedure went on smoothly, Dr. Kim watched carefully how the new surgeon’s hands move, nodding her head in approval before focusing on the patient’s vitals and keeping him stable.

Wanting to finish as soon as possible, Siyeon proceeded to create an adhesion over the appendix. Clamps were over the base and tip to encircle the organ without crushing the lumen. After removing the organ, she then started to finish things up.

Closing the adhesion with neat sutures, the surgeon wrapped up the surgery by applying sterile dressing over the adhesion.

Not even an hour has passed and the surgery concluded well without any complications.

\--

Siyeon leaned on her motorcycle, arms crossed as she bobbed her head at the rhythm of a slow rock song playing on her earbuds. A pair of small feet entered her vision and slowly halted their steps a meter where Siyeon stands. “What are you doing?” And there stood Kim Bora in all her glory, drowning in her red coat that the younger woman thinks is two size bigger making her look…..rather soft, in contrast of her personality.

She pulled out a bud and looked at the intruder, with a quiet sigh, the general surgeon paused the music playing from her phone and gave the older woman her undivided attention. “Waiting for Gahyeon.” She replied nonchalantly, eyes never leaving Kim Bora as she returned her earbuds on its respected case and tucked it away on the pocket of her jacket.

Kim Bora’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion, tilting her head to the side “Gahyeon? You mean Dr. Lee? The new EM specialist? Why?”

“We live together.”

The loud gasp that left Kim Bora’s mouth and the utter shock and disbelief painted on the smaller woman’s face was rather comical, as if what Siyeon just said was rather scandalous. “You live together?” She repeated mostly to herself, not believing her ears.

“Why are you asking so many questions.” Siyeon pursed her lips in a tight line, pinching the skin at the back of her left hand.

Kim Bora looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes the size of saucers “I- no-nothing-”

“Unnie! Did you wait long?” Siyeon looked past the older woman and saw her sister jogging towards the two women. The sight alone is enough to put a smile on her lips.

She opened her arms and Gahyeon happily pounced on her, burying her face on her older sister’s shoulder “No, don’t worry about it.” Siyeon mumbled on her sister’s hair.

Kim Bora stood frozen on her spot, watching the exchange awkwardly. Not sure how to digest what she’s currently witnessing.

After what seemed like a full minute, Gahyeon finally pulled away and turned to face the older surgeon “Hello, Dr. Kim.” She greeted politely.

“Hello.” Kim Bora returned the gesture absentmindedly.

The oldest Lee snorted at the scene before her “Let’s go home. What do you want for dinner, baby?” Siyeon is feeling extremely pesky for no reason. She had always referred to her sister as “baby” because that’s what Gahyeon is to her, her baby.

“How about Thai food? I’m craving Pad Thai.”

Siyeon nodded her head as she place the lavender colored helmet on Gahyeon’s head. “Alright, Pad Thai it is.” She climbed her bike, the younger Lee following behind and wrapped her arms tightly on Siyeon’s waist.

“See you tomorrow then, Dr. Kim” the taller woman then wore her own black helmet, with a last stare on Bora’s own brown orbs, she shut the visor down and started the engine.

“Bye bye, Dr. Kim. Take care on your way home.” Gahyeon waved off before they finally drove off the parking lot of Soshi Medical Hospital.

Leaving Kim Bora perplexed, head full of thoughts and questions about what she just witnessed. She doesn’t even know why she decided to stop by and started a conversation with Lee Siyeon. Maybe it’s her guilt that she ruined their first meeting that lead to nasty first impressions because in truth she actually wanted to get closer to the younger surgeon, since they’re coworkers and will conduct operations together from time to time.

Nothing more.

So Kim Bora doesn’t know why there’s a sudden spike in her heartbeat and a sensation brewing at the pit of her stomach when Lee Siyeon stares too hard at her eyes.

Perhaps she had too much coffee.

Must be it.

\--

Kim Bora is casually sipping on her strawberry flavored yogurt drink behind the nurses’ station counter as she eyes the new EM specialist. The nurses sending her odd looks every now and then as her gaze intensifies. “Stare more and Dr. Lee will melt.” Bora chocked on her drink, spilling pink colored yogurt on the counter gaining looks of concern and annoyance from the staffs. She coughed, pounding her chest harshly.

Her friend sighed and patted her back. “You okay there?” with a glare on her purple haired friend, Bora grabbed a tissue paper and wiped the mess she created. “Why do you keep on eyeing Dr. Lee like that? What did she do to you?” Minji prodded, sitting next to her friend and trained her eyes at the mentioned innocent doctor.

Not long after the doors of the emergency room opened and there strode in Lee Siyeon, garnering the two friends’ attention. With confident steps she made her way towards Gahyeon. The moment their eyes met, the younger woman wrapped her arms around the general surgeon, pulling her in a brief hug. Giggling.

“They seem very close friends” Kim Bora muttered under her breath but loud enough for Minji to hear.

“Who?”

“Those two.” She titled her head towards the Lees’ direction. Gahyeon laughing probably over Lee Siyeon’s lame jokes.

Minji squinted her eyes at the mentioned doctors “You mean, Dr. Lee Siyeon and Dr. Lee Gahyeon?” she then faced her friend with a skeptical look, purple-dyed eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, who else. They moved in here together too.” Bora nodded at her own words “Do you think they’re dating?”

“What?” By this time, Minji’s eyebrows shoots to her hairline.

The shorter woman raised her own eyebrows in question, now doubting herself from her very own suspicions “What? Don’t you? I bet they do, look at them being lovey dovey during their shift when they’re supposed to be saving lives.”

Minji looked around the quiet emergency room, there are no patients or anyone that needs attentions and treatment so there is really no one to save lives with.

Lee Gahyeon’s loud laugh echoed trough the walls of the emergency room, fist hitting Lee Siyeon’s shoulder.

Bora’s eye twitched in annoyance at the booming laughter.

That was the last straw.

Kim Bora popped a vein, she can’t stand this unprofessionalism. The cardiothoracic surgeon abruptly stood from her seat, not minding the loud screech it made and stomped her way to the two giggling women.

Kim Minji decided to stay on her place, anticipating the events about to unfold beyond her eyes and excited to see her best friend make a fool out of herself.

“Hey! Can’t you two stop flirting and start working! There could be dying patients coming through that door that needed to be treated so save your energy from flirting and focus.” The cardiothoracic surgeon spat, words dripping with pure disgust at the unprofessionalism the two newcomers are exhibiting.

“What?”

“I said stop flir-”

Whatever conversation they where having where cut off by the loud ringing of the telephone, Nurse Jo picked up the phone immediately.

“There are two patients. They were doing electrical maintenance to the main tower when it suddenly rained. Hwang Jihan, 43, got electrocuted and lost consciousness, have a second degree burn on his right hand up to his arm and his pulse has been fluctuating strongly. He fell off the ladder and landed on his co-worker, Jo Hyunso, 46, he got knock down by the impact and got himself stabbed with a screwdriver on his umbilical region and a suspected fracture on his left leg.” The nurse then announced to the entirety of the room.

Everyone stayed still for a while before Dr. Lee Yubin started to bark commands for the preparation of various medical equipment needed for the treatment.

“I’m gonna go prepare the OR now and have Dr. Han on stand-by just in case.” The anesthesiologist then rushed out of the room.

“Prepare a lot of pads and get the saline bags ready. Please have Dr. Kim Yoohyeon on stand-by.” Lee Gahyeon ordered the nurses on duty as she prepare herself for the incoming patients.

Not long after quick footsteps filled the silenced room, soon two patients where being rolled in. “WE HAVE CODE BLUE!” all heads turned to the direction of the noise.

Mind racing with million thoughts per second, Siyeon felt her lungs constrict, limiting the intake of oxygen and with a deep breath, blood rushes through her heart, beating thunderously against her rib cage. The adrenaline fills and flows her veins making her body buzz, she clenched and opened her hand to focus her mind. With another deep breath, she hurries towards the patients.

\--

“There’s no response to pain, second degree burn on his left arm and a fracture on his left leg.” Dr. Lee Yubin then started to treat the burns “How’s the vitals?”

“His heart rate has been dropping drastically.” As If on cue the monitor beeped.

“Shit, he’s on cardiac arrest.” The emergency medical specialist then climbed the bed to apply and perform chest compression. “Rhythm check” Lee Yubin palpated his carotid to check for any pulse, she grimaced when there was none. “PEA” she announces and continued the compressions, murmuring under her breath quiet encouragements for her patient to hold on and come back.

“Let me” Kim Bora offered and without second thoughts she climbed down the bed, breathing heavily and face covered with sweat.

The cardiothoracic surgeon the took over, desperately hoping for the patient to survive. "How many minutes has passed?" The doctor asked the nurse assisting. "About four minutes." "Give him 1mg of Epinephrine every five minutes." minutes has passed and still nothing, the physicians worried that this may be the end for Hwang Jihan. “ROSC” she announces with a small smile after checking his pulse for another time.

Meanwhile the young EM specialist checks the scans with Dr. Chu, the latter sucking on a lollipop as she explains the findings. “So it’s a comminuted tibial fracture on his left leg. So better call Dr. Kim Yoohyeon for the surgery.”

“Alright, Thank you Dr. Chu”

After performing the necessary first aid treatments and tests, Jo Hyunso was rushed to the OR with the tool pierced on his stomach.

Siyeon wasted no time to remove the foreign object stuck on her patient’s abdomen. She made an incision at least an inch long and carefully removed the screw driver only to have blood squirt out everywhere like a fountain at the removal.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while, sorry for the late update.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE AND COLLECT HEART ON THE CHOO CHOO APP AND MAKE SURE TO COLLECT VOTES/HEARTS ON MUSIC SHOW APPS AND GIVE THE GIRLS THEIR DESERVED FIRST WIN.
> 
> I'm a new somnie so this will be my first official comeback with the girls and I can't contain my excitement akdjhakdja  
> please let's be moots, I don't have much somnie moots.
> 
> PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU FOR READING  
> cc/twt: @WonHaxicated

**Author's Note:**

> THE WAY SUA WAS CHECKING SIYEON OUT IS LOWKEY HOW I CHECK PEOPLE OUT AJSNSNSJ,,,, ITS SO ANNOYING HOW I CANT DO IT LIKE ANY NORMAL HUMAN BEING WOULD DO
> 
> I did this for me to review asajdk and remember my lessons and make use of my case studies and expensive medical books.
> 
> please tell me what you guys think. thank you for reading.  
> and thank you biel for supporting me through the process and hyping me up.
> 
> cc and twt: @WonHaxicated


End file.
